battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nerd Cat (Super Rare Cat)
Nerd Cat is a Super Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule. True Form has increased attack damage and can slow non-Metal enemies. Cat Evolves into Hacker Cat at level 10. Evolves into Cyberpunk Cat at level 30 using Catfruit and XP. Pros *Second longest range in-game (Assassinlan Pasalan has the highest range, with 1250). *High attack power. *Good attack speed. *True Form slows non-Metal enemies. *True Form has increased attack damage. Cons *Basic form has single-target attacks. *Long recharge time. *Quite expensive. *Slow movement speed. *Very low health. *Cannot attack nearby enemies. *Long attack animation. *Only 1 knockback to defend himself from melee-ranged enemies. Strategy/Usage *Even though he has a long recharge time, he can be stacked to deliver high DPS in the long run. *Mainly use this unit for sapping a boss' health slowly or clearing small peons (such as Those Guys or Doge). *Besides his high attack power, Hacker Cat could be used, with his uber range, as a support to deal with very long-ranged enemies, such as Master A. *There is a kind of cheesing strategy available with this Cat. You can set its range to hit the enemy castle, and little by little the enemy castle will decrease in health. That way you can clear long-run stages without having to kill the boss. This can be done on Absolute Defense and Pitfall Zone. *Use him in tandem with Bahamut due to his excellent range. *Remember that Nerd Cat and Hacker Cat have minimum ranges. They will be unable to save themselves from close-up attackers. Protect them well to avoid this issue. Description English Version *Normal: Completely fearless... until leaving his basement. Net denizen who is famous for flaming. Uber Long Distance attack specialist. *Evolved: Famous for making Big Red Buttons. Graduate from an elite tech university. Uber Long Distance attack specialist. *True: Having mastered virtual space, he’s moved on losing his shirt in the cryptocurrency market. Long-range area attacks slow non-Metal. Cost *Chapter 1: $2500 *Chapter 2: $3750 *Chapter 3: $5000 Upgrading Cost Total cost for upgrading from 1-30= 4,285,850 Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A cat with nerdy x-ray-like glasses. Holds a laptop with many similarities to the Apple Mac. *Evolved Form: A cat on an advanced-looking computer chair with wheels. Now has shades instead of glasses. The chair makes him appear taller. The cat army icon on the computer turns white when he attacks. Trivia *This Cat was given the "long range" ability in BCEN 3.6.0, along with a buff in attack power and attack rate (doubles the values). Before the update, he would hit the enemy closest to him, alternating between increasing and decreasing its range. *The only things that can hurt this cat at its full range are Wedding Kerihime (Enemy), the lvl 12 Shockwave from the Berserkory, the laser from Mega Cat, the Shockwave from Cyberface and the Angry Sun. *Before BCEN ver. 3.0, his normal form description was: "Said to be unstoppable... if in his room. Net denizen who is famous for flaming. Uber long distance attacker.". Gallery Nerd Cat Attack Animation.gif|Nerd Cat's attack animation Hacker Cat Attack Animation.gif|Hacker Cat's attack animation Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/036.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%aa%a5%bf%a5%cd%a5%b3 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Nekoluga | Swimmer Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Super Rare Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with different Attack Types Category:Long Distance Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Anti-White Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats